


Mario vs Sonic

by Scrappymaster



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 16:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrappymaster/pseuds/Scrappymaster
Summary: Mario and Sonic are bored and decide to fight
Kudos: 1





	Mario vs Sonic

ugh I'm bored sonic said sitting under a tree in green hills zone . I'm just going to run sonic said.

sonic power level 220

Meanwhile.mama mia Mario said nothing to do and Luigi is busy peach is busy man oh man look a pipe Mario said looking at a blue and green pipe

oh yeah Mario said and jumped in

Mario power level 200

Meanwhilea blue flash passed through the green grass of green hills zone.Alright sonic said running at high speeds and ran around a loop and then ran up a hill.

just then Mario came out of a pipe and sonic bumped into Mario.

oh sorry sonic groaned wait Mario?

wait sonic? Mario said getting up

it's been a while sonic said

how's things going sonic asked

Okay say wanna spar mario/sonic said

alright I'm not holding back mario/sonic said.

Mario and sonic jumped towards each other then Mario punched sonic out of the air to the grass sonic lands on his feet.

Mario tries to kick sonic n

but sonic dodged and then ran around Mario and kicked Mario then runs around and punched Mario sending him down

Mario tries to hammer sonic but sonic runs away and then stops and rolls in a ball and then rolls towards Mario this is called the spin dash .

Mario takes out a red hammer and hammered sonic away to a blouder.

oh yeah Mario said and takes out a fire flower

fire rose around Mario as his overalls turn red and white then his hat is white this is fire mario.fire mario power level 250sonic gets out of the boulder then Mario punched sonic and starts punching sonic and hits him with a spin jump then uppercuted sonic sending him to the air then Mario jumped up and shot a fire blast at sonic sending him to the ground

ugh sonic said then used a fire shield

f.s sonic power level 240sonic fire dashes towards Mario and hits him then dashes towards him again hitting him again then charged up a fire spin dash and hit Mario in the gut sending Mario to his normal form and flying .

good grief Mario said and takes out a vanish cap

here we go Mario says

Mario's body fades away this is vanish Mariovanish Mario power level 300oh Mario sonic says running around you giving up buddy.

sonic gets hit in the back and sent flying then gets hit in the gut then sent to the sky Mario suddenly appears and hammered sonic to the ground .

let's see how sonic does against ice Mario said and takes out a ice flower

I need to get faster sonic said and noticed a shoe box

cool sonic said and hit it.

the screen splits into two as sonic has electric sparks then ice goes on Mario's body then it breaks.f.p sonic power level 280ice Mario power level 250  
sonic dashes over and kicked Mario then keeps on heel kicking Mario and punched him then Mario jumped up and shot a few ice balls towards sonic who dashed behind Mario and kicked him through a tree.

let's see how sonic does against air Mario said and takes out a cape feather

Mario grows a yellow capelet's a go Mario sayscape mario power level 290 sonic runs towards Mario only for Mario to hit him with a spin jump then grabbed him and throws hit to the air the flies up then kicked sonic then flew down and punched sonic then flew right and hammered sonic then flew up and grabbed sonic and swung him around and threw him to the ground.

the choas emerald appeared .

Sonics skin glowed then turns yellowthis is super sonic.super sonic power level 400 .sonic dashes to the sky and before Mario could react and punched him in the face then kicked him and hits him with a homing attack then grabbed his face and dives down throwing Mario to the dirt .

done Mario sonic asked .

not yet Mario landed and took out a metal cap

metal grows on Mario's feet and goes up on his body.metal Mario power level 350.Mario jumped but super sonic dashed kicked Mario then flies towards Mario who shot a metal fire ball towards super sonic who dodged then Mario punched sonic and hammered him away with a metal hammer .

metal Mario ran out of power.

Mario took out a golden flower.

gold rose around Mario then goes on his arms and legs .golden Mario power level 365 .Mario shoots golden flames then super sonic flies through then punched Mario and kicked him up then tries to blast him with super sonic wind but a Mario shot a golden fire ball making a shock wave then Mario and sonic both land and revert to normal.

let's end this sonic said

oh yeah Mario said.

sonic's skin turns white as he has a rainbow aura. this is hyper sonicMario has a white star on his chest and yellow shoes this is Mario neoMario neo power level 600hyper sonic power level 600.hyper sonic and Mario neo collied their fist then starts trying to punch and kick each other but barely hitting

Mario neo shoots purple fire at hyper sonic who flies away from them

then Mario neo controlled them to come back

oh shoot sonic said and dodged then Mario neo hits him with a spin jump and uppercuted hyper sonic who dashed and used a lighting flash sending Mario neo to the ground hyper sonic starts punching and kicking Mario neo then jumped back and flies to the sky then to space and hits Mario neo with a sonic eagle .

ha sonic said reverting to normal .

Mario's skin glows as his overalls are white and yellow and he grows white raccoon ears on his cap and a yellow and white striped tail this is white raccoon Mario.white raccoon power level over 9000 just kidding it's 770holy - sonic said before Mario hit him with a tail slash.

KO

later

you okay Mario said

yep nice job sonic said that was awesome.


End file.
